


Snuffle

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breathing, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Fear, Fluff, Gen, Sleep, fraternal loce, snoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn't snore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuffle

Sam is a snuffler.

When he sleeps, Sam doesn't snore but he snuffles. Like a newborn baby, he makes tiny sighing noises and smacks his lips and and breathes heavily through his nose. 

He sleeps on his stomach, arms beneath the pillows, and his tongue sucks against the roof of his mouth like he's sucking on a baby dummy, a habit he never grew out of. He's sleeps soundly, most nights, and dreams vocally but doesn't stir. 

It drives Dean crazy, but he wouldn't change it. 

Dean is happy to hear the snuffle-suckle sounds from his brother because it reminds him he's there, that he's safe, that he, himself, isn't alone. Sam's time at Universitu was a desperate one for Dean. Alone on hunts when his father was away, Dean slept - or rather, didn't - with the sound of silence. 

Sam's not-snores were a welcome permeation to the sound of nothingness; nothingness was Dean's worst fear...

He sits up in the grubby motel room and watches Sam sleeping in the dim pre-dawn glow of Idaho's sky. He listens to the soft heavy breathes slowly solidify as Sam begins to approach wakefulness and part of him wishes that the night would last a little longer. 

When the shuffling stops, Dean deliberately makes enough noise to rouse Sam fully. 

It wouldn't do to be silent, now. Would it?


End file.
